The Ex
by suzie2b
Summary: Charley's ex boyfriend shows up and wants her back.


**Disclaimer:** _ **The Rat Patrol**_ **is not my property. They come out to play sometimes, then I send them home.**

 **The Ex**

 **By Suzie2b**

 **Captain Boggs' aide knocked and opened the door. "Charley's here, sir."**

 **Boggs nodded and said, "Good, send her in." Charley stepped in. "Good afternoon, Miss Williams."**

" **Good afternoon, sir." Charley saw Sergeants Troy and Moffitt and smiled. "Hi guys."**

 **They returned the smile and Moffitt said, "Good afternoon, Charley."**

" **Have a seat, Miss Williams." She did so and the captain continued. "As I was just telling Troy and Moffitt, there's a convoy leaving first thing in the morning for Benghazi. Troy and his men will be escort. You, Miss Williams, will be carrying this." Captain Boggs handed her a sealed envelope. "You are to deliver it to Colonel Jackson."**

 **Charley took the envelope and put it in her satchel. "Yes, sir. In person or drop off?"**

" **In person."**

 **Charley nodded and looked at Troy and Moffitt. "What time are we pulling out tomorrow?"**

 **Troy replied, "0600 hours."**

" **All right. I'll meet you at the motor pool."**

 **As they left the building, Moffitt said, "Troy and I are going to the mess hall for a bit of lunch. Care to join us?"**

 **Charley smiled, "I'd love to … but I have a date." She looked at her watch. "And if I hurry I'll only be a few minutes late."**

 **#########################**

 **At a small café with outdoor seating, Tully waited. When he saw Charley walking quickly towards him, he stood up with a grin.**

 **Charley smiled as she got to him. A quick kiss and they both sat down. "Sorry, I'm late. I got called to Captain Boggs' office."**

 **Tully said, "Oh? Troy and Moffitt got called in too."**

 **Charley nodded. "We're leaving for Benghazi tomorrow."**

" **That's a long trip. Over 900 kilometers."**

" **Yeah, it'll take a couple days."**

 **Tully said, "I'm sure Troy will fill me in on it later." He changed the subject as a waiter set a glass of beer in front of each of them. "Hope you don't mind. I already ordered for us."**

 **Charley smiled. "Not at all."**

 **They ate felafill and shish tawook with rice, and spoke no more about the upcoming mission.**

 **After their meal Charley and Tully were strolling, hand in hand, through Ras Tanura. They stopped at a corner as five trucks rumbled by.**

 **Charley said, "They must be for the convoy tomorrow." She casually looked up at the drivers as they passed. And then it happened.**

 **Tully felt her tense and looked to see the color had drained from her face. "Hey, what's wrong?"**

 **Charley didn't answer or even look at him. She started to tremble and Tully was afraid she was about to faint. He scooped her up and headed for a nearby bench.**

 **He set her down and sat next her. He wrapped his arms around Charley and she laid her head on his shoulder. "Talk to me. What happened?"**

 **They sat quietly for a few minutes, then Charley finally said softly, "The one person I never expected to see again was driving one of those trucks."**

 **Tully scowled. "What? Who?"**

 **Charley pushed back so she could look at him. "Scott Campbell. Up 'til about five years ago we were dating. He joined the army shortly after we broke up. According to a mutual friend he got sent to Japan after Pearl Harbor was bombed."**

 **Tully sighed. "I get the idea the break up wasn't amiable."**

" **Not even a little bit. We dated through high school. The night after graduation we went to the annual 'graduates dance'. He was taking me home after … he suddenly pulled off the road … it was very dark that night." Charley became agitated and looked away. "He started to … I said no."**

 **Tully was holding his growing anger at bay. "And then?"**

 **Charley hesitated, then said, "He … he tried to…" Tears began to slip down her cheeks. "He tried to force himself on me."**

 **Tully hugged her tight and let her sob quietly. He intended to have a few words with Scott Campbell. After a few minutes, Tully said, "You said he tried…"**

 **Charley nodded against him. "We fought. I punched him in the face. Probably broke his nose. He threw me out of the car and took off. I walked to a nearby house and called dad."**

" **You called the police too, didn't you?"**

" **No. I told dad that Scott and I had a big fight and broke up." Charley sniffled and sat back. "It wasn't really a lie … but I never told anyone about what happened. At least until now."**

 **Tully thought for a minute, letting what he'd been told sink in. Then he stood up, pulling Charley with him, and said, "Come on. We're going to go talk to Captain Boggs."**

" **What? Why?"**

" **Charley, you can't go on this mission with that … that …** _ **jerk**_ **in the convoy!"**

 **She pulled Tully to a stop. "No! There'd be too many questions! It might get back to my father!" He started to argue, but she shook her head. "Please, Tully, don't tell anyone. I'll be all right. There will be a lot of people around me while we're out. You'll be with me." Charley saw the look on Tully's face and said, "And don't you dare confront him! With a little luck … he'll just ignore me."**

 **#########################**

 **The next morning, Hitch and Tully were ready and waiting, while Troy and Moffitt were speaking to Sergeant Davis, who was in charge of the convoy.**

 **Charley walked into the motor pool, intending to go straight to the truck she would be riding in—the second one with driver Private Carl Jenson. She passed by two trucks and was just getting by the third when Private Scott Campbell rounded the front of the truck to block Charley's way.**

 **Charley stopped and looked at him, but said nothing.**

 **Scott sneered, "Fancy meeting you here."**

 **Charley started to step around him.**

 **He sidestepped, blocking her again. "We haven't seen each other in a long time, Charley. We have some catching up to do."**

" **I have nothing to say to you, Scott."**

 **Charley tried to walk around him again and he grabbed her arm.**

 **Tully had noticed Charley as she walked by the trucks. He saw someone step out and stop her. He started moving when she tried to walk around him only to be stopped again.**

 **Scott let go of Charley and took a step back as Tully arrived on the scene. With a smile he put an arm around Charley's shoulders and kissed her cheek. "Just wanted to say good morning before we head out."**

 **Scott eyed Tully contemptuously. "Who's this?"**

 **Charley said, "Scott Campbell … Tully Pettigrew."**

 **Tully put his hand out, but Scott ignored it and said, "It was good to see you again, Charley. We'll talk later."**

 **As Scott walked away, Tully whispered, "You okay?"**

 **Charley sighed, "Yeah, I'm fine." She smiled up at him. "Thanks."**

" **For what?"**

" **For being you."**

 **Tully chuckled. "No problem." Then he asked, "Who's your driver?"**

 **Charley replied, "Carl Jenson."**

" **Good." Tully looked around until he saw him and waved him over. "Hey, Carl. I've got your passenger right here."**

 **Carl looked at Charley. "Everything okay? Looked like Campbell was causing you some trouble. I woulda stepped in, but I saw Tully coming to your rescue."**

 **Charley smiled. "Thanks, Carl, but there was no trouble." She looked up at Tully. "I'll see you later."**

" **You can bet on it." As she walked away, Tully said, "Keep an eye on her, Carl. Don't let Campbell get her alone."**

 **Carl frowned, understanding the nuance of what he was told. "Don't worry, Tully."**

 **#########################**

 **That first day had been uneventful. After the convoy stopped for the night, Carl kept an eye on Charley as he helped set up camp. He caught sight of Campbell watching her, but since he made no move to go near her, Carl did nothing.**

 **It was a moonless night and the darkness seemed to have a heaviness to it. Tully caught up with Carl at his truck. He looked at Charley as she sat near a fire. "Everything okay?"**

 **Carl pulled a blanket out of the back of the truck. "Yeah. Caught Campbell staring at her once … but he didn't go near her. What's going on, Tully?"**

 **He sighed. "Let's just say that Charley and Campbell have a rather unpleasant past, and leave it at that."**

 **Carl nodded and handed the blanket to Tully. "I was getting this for her. She's cold, but won't admit it."**

 **Tully grinned. "Yeah. She's not one to complain."**

" **I'm going on sentry duty now. I asked a couple of the guys to keep an eye on Charley, but didn't tell 'em why."**

" **Thanks, Carl. I really appreciate this."**

 **He grabbed his rifle and smiled, "What are friends for?"**

 **Tully wrapped the blanket around Charley's shoulders and sat down on the sand next to her. "I'm going on watch soon. Wanted to see how you're doing."**

 **Charley pulled the blanket close and leaned on Tully. "Everything's good." She yawned and closed her eyes. "Haven't seen Scott since this morning."**

" **That's good. Hopefully he'll stay away from you." When there was no response, Tully looked at her. "I think it's time for bed." He stood, taking Charley with him.**

 **She opened her eyes as he put an arm around her and asked sleepily, "Where we goin'?"**

" **It's been a long day and it's late. You need to get some sleep." Tully guided Charley to the truck and pulled the door open. She crawled in and laid down across the seat. Tully kissed her on the forehead and whispered, "Good night."**

 **Charley mumbled something as she fell asleep.**

 **#########################**

 **The next day was another quiet one. They hadn't been harassed by Germans. Carl told jokes and Charley laughed, letting her forget about Scott Campbell for a while.**

 **The convoy stopped at an oasis for a break and water. Charley was sitting in the shade of the truck reading when a pair of boots stopped next to her. She looked up and saw Scott leering down at her. "What do you want?"**

 **Scott leaned against the truck. "Thought this might be a good time to have that talk."**

 **Charley stood up. "There will never be a good time, Scott."**

 **She started to walk away and he grabbed her arm. His voice was caustic as he said, "I came here to take you back." Scott squeezed her arm. "And I don't like your new boyfriend."**

 **Charley pulled out of his grip as Carl walked up next to her. "Everything okay, Charley?"**

" **Yeah. Private Campbell was just leaving."**

 **Scott hesitated, then turned and walked away. He passed Tully and Hitch as he went and glared at them.**

 **When they reached Charley and Carl, Tully asked, "What did he want?"**

 **Charley said, "Nothing."**

" **Why don't I believe that?"**

 **Charley sighed, knowing she had to tell him. "He said … he said he doesn't like you, Tully."**

 **Hitch was surprised. "Why wouldn't he like Tully?"**

 **Charley hesitated, then said, "Back in high school Scott and I dated. We broke up after graduation. It wasn't friendly. He seems to think he's come here to take me back. Seeing Tully and I together isn't sitting well with him."**

 **Carl said, "Sounds like he's a little unhinged."**

 **Tully asked, "How long has Campbell been with your unit, Carl?"**

" **Not long. A few weeks maybe. He told me he was in Japan before getting transferred out here. Didn't say why though."**

 **Tully sighed and moved the matchstick from one corner of his mouth to the other. "I'm going to talk to Troy and Moffitt."**

 **Charley said, "But Tully…"**

" **Don't worry. I'll only tell them what they need to know. Make sure you're with someone at all times, Charley." When she nodded Tully said, "I'll check in with you after I've talked to Troy and Moffitt."**

 **As they walked away, Hitch said, "You should've told us about this sooner, Tully."**

" **Yeah, I know. But I really didn't think Campbell would pull anything. Not with so many people around."**

" **Is anyone else aware of what's going on?"**

" **Just Carl, but I'm sure some of the others are suspicious. Charley's riding with him and he's been keeping an eye on her when I'm not around."**

 **#########################**

 **After explaining the situation to Troy and Moffitt, Troy said, "Well, I'm glad you said something. I just wish you'd said something earlier. We could've gotten Charley pulled from this convoy."**

 **Tully looked at his foot as he pushed the sand around. "I wanted to tell Captain Boggs, but Charley made me promise not to."**

 **Moffitt asked, "Why would she do that?"**

" **She doesn't want it to get back to her father."**

 **Troy nodded. "Okay, Moffitt and I will go tell Sergeant Davis what's going on before we head out again. Tully, you and Hitch go keep an eye on Charley until we leave."**

 **Tully looked at his three friends. "Thanks."**

 **#########################**

 **Tully sat on the running board with his arm around Charley while Hitch and Carl pretended to be working on the truck's engine. Private Campbell was leaning against a tree some distance away staring at them. In his mind he needed to get rid of Tully so he could have what was his.**

 **Hitch went and stood next to Charley. "He's watching us, you know."**

 **Tully nodded. "We've seen him."**

 **Troy and Moffitt drove up, and Tully asked, "What did Sergeant Davis say?"**

 **Troy got out of the jeep and said, "He's not happy about it. We've decided not to say anything to Campbell until we get to Benghazi." Carl joined them. "Charley's safe riding with Jenson and we'll just have to keep an eye on her the rest of time."**

 **Charley sighed, "I'm really sorry about all this, guys."**

 **Moffitt smiled, "Don't worry about it. We'll be in Benghazi sometime tomorrow and get the problem taken care of."**

 **On the truck's radio they heard Davis' voice call for everyone to "mount up."**

 **Charley and Tully stood up and Tully pulled the door open. He kissed her cheek. "Everything will be fine."**

 **She smiled at him as she got into the truck and slid across to the passenger side.**

 **Carl got in behind the wheel and Tully said, "Take care of her."**

" **Don't worry, Tully. I got this."**

 **Tully stepped back as Carl closed the door and Troy said, "Okay, let's shake it."**

 **#########################**

 **The convoy rumbled along through the desert until there was only an hour of daylight left. They camped next to a wadi and Charley made dinner for Carl before he went on sentry duty.**

 **Carl saw Tully walking their way and he picked up his rifle as he stood up. "Thanks for cookin' tonight, Charley. You really know how to make rations eatable."**

 **She smiled, "Thanks, Carl. It was no trouble at all."**

 **He slung his rifle on his shoulder as he started to walk away. Tully stopped him and said, "Sarge switched me with Hitch. I'll stay with Charley until you get back."**

 **Carl nodded. "Right. I'll be back in a couple hours."**

 **Tully went to where Charley was sitting on the running board with her half eaten plate of food on her lap. "Hi. How's it going?"**

 **Charley smiled up at him as he sat down. "Not too bad. Hope you're not hungry. Carl ate pretty much everything. I managed to salvage a bit for myself though."**

 **Tully chuckled. "You go ahead. I ate with the guys."**

" **Hey, I thought you had sentry duty with Carl."**

" **Troy decided to switch me and Hitch so I don't have to be out there with Campbell." Charley set her now empty plate aside and snuggled against Tully. He put his arm around her and said, "At least we don't have to worry about him doing something stupid with Hitch and Carl keeping their eyes open."**

" **You know … I've felt better since you told Sergeant Troy and the others about Scott. I guess it was stupid of me to make you promise not to." Tully hugged her against his side. "Do you really think he might try something?"**

 **Tully sighed. "Don't know. He may just be posturing to try and scare you. Or he really does want you back … and I'm in the way."**

 **Tully helped Charley clean up from dinner, and then they sat and talked until Carl returned. "Hitch is waitin' for you, Tully."**

 **He nodded. "Okay, I better get going." Tully kissed Charley. "Get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning."**

 **#########################**

 **The convoy drove into Benghazi just after two the next afternoon. Charley climbed out of the truck as the two jeeps rolled up. Carl leaned across the seat and asked, "Am I good to go offload this stuff?"**

 **Troy nodded. "Yeah, go ahead. We'll take it from here." Charley pushed the door shut and Carl slowly drove away. "Hop in, Charley. We'll take you to see Colonel Jackson."**

 **Moffitt got into the back of the jeep and Charley sat in the passenger seat. When they stopped in front of headquarters, she slid out and said, "Thanks. I'm glad this is over."**

 **Troy said, "I'm not sure it's over yet. Sergeant Davis still has to confront Campbell. Tully, go with Charley. We'll wait here."**

 **Tully climbed out of the jeep. "Be a pleasure."**

 **When they got to Colonel Jackson's office, Tully pulled the door open and followed Charley inside. The Colonel's aide was sitting at his desk. "What can I do for you?"**

 **Charley had the envelope in her hand. "Delivery from Ras Tanura."**

 **The aide put his hand out. "I'll take it."**

" **Captain Boggs' told me to deliver it in person, lieutenant."**

 **The lieutenant frowned as he stood up. "Colonel Jackson is a very busy man, miss. I assure you that I will make sure he gets it."**

 **Charley let her voice rise a bit as she said, "I have my orders, lieutenant! I am to give this package to Colonel Jackson personally!"**

 **Tully stood back and gave little smirk, knowing who was going to win this match.**

 **The lieutenant said, "Now see here! I will…"**

 **The door with Colonel Jackson's name on it abruptly opened. "What's going on out here? Why all the yelling?"**

 **Tully's salute was quickly returned and Charley said, "Good afternoon, sir." She handed him the envelope. "I believe you're waiting for this package from Captain Boggs in Ras Tanura."**

 **Colonel Jackson took the envelope and scowled at his aide. "Yes, I have been waiting for this. Thank you."**

" **You're very welcome, sir. Is there anything you need to go out? I'll be returning to Ras Tanura tomorrow."**

" **No, not at this time."**

 **Charley nodded and Tully again saluted. As the door closed behind them, they could hear Colonel Jackson telling his aide—rather loudly—that when people have orders, he is to assist them in carrying them out. "That's why you are called an 'aide', lieutenant!"**

 **Tully chuckled as they walked away. "Boy, you really handled that well."**

 **Charley grinned, "Thank you. I've learned a lot from my father."**

 **#########################**

 **When Charley and Tully walked out of headquarters, they were met by Troy, Moffitt, and Hitch.**

 **Moffitt asked, "Everything go all right?"**

 **Charley replied, "Yep. Mission accomplished. Now, if you would be so kind as to drop me off at the women's quarters…"**

 **Troy said, "I'm afraid you're going to have to stay with us tonight. We heard from Sergeant Davis. He confronted Campbell during the offload and gave him a warning."**

" **Okay … what happened?"**

" **Soon after that Campbell was reported missing. So, until we get you back to base, you're stuck with us."**

 **Charley looked at Tully. "Oh … well, I guess there could be worse things."**

 **Tully sighed, "At least you'll be safe."**

 **Moffitt smiled. "I know someone who can give us a couple of rooms and keep his mouth shut."**

 **#########################**

 **It was getting late. Troy and Moffitt went to the mess hall for dinner and brought back a tray for Charley. Troy said, "Hitch, you and Tully go get something to eat. Moffitt, why don't you go get some rest. I'll stay here with Charley."**

 **Hitch and Tully left the room for the mess hall. Moffitt went next door to their other room to get some sleep.**

 **Two hours passed and there was no sign of the two privates. Troy paced the room wondering where they were. Charley sat cross-legged on the bed, silently worried.**

 **Fifteen minutes later there was a knock at the door. Troy unlocked it and opened it a crack. It was Moffitt and Hitch. He let them in and locked the door. "Okay, what happened? Where's Tully?" Troy saw the blood on Hitch's arm. "Are you all right?"**

 **Hitch said, "It's little more than a scratch, sarge."**

 **Charley slid off the bed and went to Hitch. She inspected his arm and said, "Take your shirt off and go sit down. I have a first aid kit in my satchel."**

 **As he started to unbutton his shirt, Hitch explained, "It was Campbell, sarge. He caught us where there wasn't any lights. He shot me and took Tully away at gunpoint."**

 **Charley prodded Hitch to go sit. "Was Tully okay?"**

 **Hitch sat down on a chair at the little table. "He was last time I saw him." Charley poured water into a basin and started to clean his arm. "I followed them to a building a couple blocks over."**

 **Troy asked, "Did Campbell know you were following him?"**

 **Hitch shook his head. "I'm pretty sure he didn't. I think he assumed he'd killed me when I went down."**

 **Charley finished bandaging Hitch's arm and put the first aid kit back in her satchel. She hoped she sounded calmer than she felt when she said, "We need to go get Tully."**

 **Moffitt looked at her. "No, the three of us will go after Tully. You'll stay here with that door bolted."**

" **But I…"**

 **Troy said, "Moffitt's right, Charley. You'll be safer here. And don't open that door unless you know without a doubt it's us."**

 **#########################**

 **Troy, Moffitt, and Hitch went out and waited to hear Charley lock the door. Then they headed to the place where Hitch last saw Tully with Campbell.**

 **Charley waited by the window until she saw them leave the building. Then she grabbed her satchel and ran to follow them.**

 **Hitch quickly led Troy and Moffitt to the building he'd seen Campbell take Tully into. They went to the open doorway and carefully looked inside. There were two staircases—one going up, another going down.**

 **Troy whispered to Hitch, "Which way did they go?"**

 **Hitch silently pointed down. Troy nodded and led the way to the stairs. At the bottom they turned a corner into a dark hallway. There was a faint light coming from under a door at the end. As they quietly went down the hallway, they could hear voices, one of which was Tully's.**

 **Campbell said, "All I have to do is get rid of you, Pettigrew. Then I can take back what rightfully belongs to me."**

 **Tully replied calmly, "Charley isn't an object to be owned. She's a person who is capable of making her own decisions."**

 **Campbell yelled, "Shut up! Shut up!"**

" **You're sick, Campbell. Let me go and I'm sure you can get some help."**

 **Campbell pointed his pistol at Tully's head. "I don't want or need help!"**

 **It was at that moment that Troy, Moffitt, and Hitch broke in. They saw Tully tied to a chair and Campbell holding a gun to his head.**

 **Troy barked, "Drop it, Campbell!"**

 **He shook his head. "I want him gone."**

" **Let him go and we'll all be gone."**

 **That's when they heard a voice yell. "Scott! Scott Campbell! It's me … Charley! Where are you?"**

 **Tully said, "Don't let her come in here!"**

 **Campbell slapped him hard across the face.**

 **Hitch asked, "What do we do, sarge."**

 **Troy said, "Go get her and take out of here."**

 **Hitch started to back out of the room when Campbell yelled, "I'm down here, Charley!" He sneered, "Now we'll find out who she wants." Hitch again started out the door. "One more step and your friend is dead."**

 **They heard Charley run down the hallway and slide to a stop at the door. She looked passed the others and stared hard at Tully and her ex. "Scott? Why are you doing this?"**

" **Because you're mine. And I won't have anyone else touching you."**

 **Charley walked slowly into the room and stopped when she stood next to Troy.**

 **Tully scowled at her. "Get outta here, Charley."**

" **No … it's time I took a stand."**

 **Campbell looked at her. "You have to make a decision, Charley. Him or me?"**

" **After what you did … or almost did all those years ago, do you really think I'd want to be with you? I never told anyone about what you tried to do to me that night … not even my father. Now I wish I had. In spite of it all I managed to get on with my life, Scott. I'm happier now than ever."**

 **He dropped his gun hand down to his side. "But you belong to me."**

" **The last person who thought they owned me I hit with a bust of Hitler." Charley saw pain and confusion on his face. "Scott, you've never owned me. No one will ever own me unless it's what I want."**

 **Campbell looked at Tully. "And you want him."**

 **Charley nodded slowly. "Yes I do. Please, Scott…"**

 **Campbell shook his head and raised the gun to his own temple. There was a single shot and he crumbled to the floor.**

 **Everyone rushed forward.**

 **Troy and Hitch checked Campbell and Hitch said, "Nice shot, sarge."**

 **Troy checked the shoulder wound he'd given Campbell. "Well, at least he'll live to get the help he needs."**

 **Moffitt and Charley went to Tully where the sergeant untied his arms. Charley took the long-bladed knife Tully always carried and sliced through the ropes around his ankles.**

 **Tully stood up and took Charley into his arms. "Don't you ever do anything even remotely like that again!"**

 **Charley mumbled into his chest, "Only if I need to."**

 **Troy felt relieved that it was over as he put Campbell's pistol in his belt. "Hitch, go get the MPs and a stretcher."**

" **Right, sarge."**

" **Tully, get her out of here. Moffitt and I will wait for the MPs."**

 **Tully took his knife back and sheathed it as he nodded, took Charley by the hand, and led her out.**

 **#########################**

 **It was early the next morning when Hitch tapped on the door and opened it. He grinned when he saw Charley curled up on one bed wrapped in a blanket and Tully sprawled on the other across the room.**

 **Hitch walked over to Tully and shook him awake. "Hey, it's time to get up."**

 **Tully rubbed his hands over his face and yawned. "What time is it?"**

 **Hitch sat down next to him, "Five-thirty. Sarge wants us out of here before seven."**

 **Tully nodded and looked over at Charley's peaceful face. "Doesn't he have to write a report on what happened?"**

" **Yeah. He stayed up half the night writing it. He's on his way to Colonel Jackson's office with it now." Hitch followed his friend's line of sight. "You're really lucky, Tully. I don't know any woman that would have done that for me."**

 **Tully grinned. "It would probably help if you didn't have a girlfriend in every camp in North Africa."**

 **Hitch nodded, "Yeah, well, I'll find the right one eventually. I just have to keep looking."**

 **Charley stretched and opened her eyes to see the two men staring at her with smiles on their faces. "What?"**

 **Tully sat up and kicked Hitch off the bed. "Nothing. Just time to get up is all. Troy wants to hit the road after breakfast." He started for the door with Hitch in tow. "I'm going next door to wash up while you do … whatever you need to do."**

 **Tully pushed Hitch out the door and closed it behind them as Charley sat up and looked for her boots. She smiled and said to herself, "I could get used to belonging to him."**


End file.
